A conversation about past regrets and present family
by grimmswan
Summary: Adalind and Rosalee talk about the things they regret and what they believe family to be. Adalind and Rosalee friendship. Established Monroe and Rosalee. Established Nick and Adalind. One shot


Rosalee and Adalind sat down to enjoy their weekly lunch date. It had become a custom for the two women when they realized they both needed someone to talk to, who understood just how crazy their life could be at times.

The fact that Monroe had been helping Nick solve grimm cases since the dark haired man came into his powers, allowed the women to share how concerned they felt when the men they loved were faced with danger.

So it had become a weekly tradition for the two women to meet, have some tea and treats and just talk about whatever was on their minds.

It had also been discussed and agreed that no subject was off limits and there would be zero judgements.

The topic of their current conversation was parents.

When the triplets were born, Monroe's mother and Rosalee's mother had both insisted on staying at the house and helping out.

Which really was a godsend. Except that the two women had seemed to have a need to out grandma the other.

Rosalee's mother had brought a number of family recipes sure to calm any fussy baby and keep a nursing mother healthy.

Unfortunately, Monroe's mother had her own set of family recipes, and had been insistent that they were far better.

"There has started to be some weird battle between the ancient Celtic recipes, provided by my mother, and old German recipes provided by Monroe's mother. Both having centuries of experience behind them."

Adalind couldn't help but laugh. "Sounds like quite the struggle. I'm sure both women have used these recipes with success. After all, you and Monroe are proof of that." Sobering a little, the blonde says, "You're really lucky to have such strong support. If it wasn't for you and Monroe, I doubt Nick and I would have kept our sanity with Kelly."

"It was the least we could do." Rosalee ensures Adalind. "Monroe and I love Nick and wanted to do something to take as much stress off of him as possible. Especially considering he hadn't had enough time to make his home ready for a baby." Then with a solemn look she says to the blonde. "And after what we did to take Diana away from you, we were feeling pretty guilty. We had no right to judge whether you would be a good mother or not."

"Water under the bridge." Adalind assures her. "I made too many bad decisions. Before and after. What happened, happened. Things could have been handled differently, but there's no changing the past. I have my daughter back and am with someone I love with all my heart, a good man who loves me in return. And he and I have the family we both have always wanted, after having to live so long without." Adalind gives Rosalee a tender smile. I have wonderful friends. One I can talk to about anything and be completely myself with. That's all that matters to me now."  
Rosalee returns the smile. Feeling the same sentiment. She knew that she had also made really bad decisions and still often struggled with the mistakes of her past.

"We're both lucky to have found this family." Rosalee says with great warmth. "No matter the dark times we sometimes go through, It's really good to know that there will always be plenty of people to help get past them."

Adalind nods and pours them some more tea. "You know, there are times I wish mine and Nick's mothers were still alive and could be apart of their grandchildren's lives." A shadow of sadness covers her face as she continues. "But, I know my mother would have never approved of my being in love with a grimm and having his baby. She disowned me when I lost my powers. Was never really a mother to begin with. So it's doubtful she would have been a decent grandmother."

Rosalee reaches out and covers Adalind's hand with her own. "It's ok to still want for your family to accept you. Trust me, I know. My own family, especially my sister, can be very judgemental and hard to deal with at times. But, at least I know they still loved me. I can't imagine what it must have been like for you. And I'm sure, if Nick's mom could see how happy you make her son, she would have been accepting of the life the two of you have made together."

Adalind smiles at Rosalee, gratefully. Even if she herself was a little unsure of the truth of the brunette's words, it was still nice to think that mama grimm would have been ok with everything.

Rosalee says thoughtfully, "You and Nick have so much in common. It's not something I thought much about before, but now, I see how the two of you have had to create your family. Both dealing with parents that weren't around. For different reasons, of course, but the sentiment remains the same, your family is each other and your children."

"And our friends." Adalind says. "You, Monroe, Trubel, Hank, Wu and even Eve, as strange as that is to say. You are all family to Nick and I. And even though I still sometimes wish I had loving parents, who were still around, I wouldn't want to trade any one of you for anything else in the world."

"I never thought I would say this, but I consider you a member of my family, too. Of course, if someone had asked me ten years ago, if I had seen myself married to a blutbad and friends with grimms and hexenbiests, I would have called them insane for even suggesting such a thing. Life is nothing like I'd imagined, but, I doubt I would change a single thing." Rosalee admitted.

Then the fuchsbau sighs with resignation, "And I guess the fact that my mother and mother in law are fighting over who has the better traditions, only means they just want to do what they believe to be best for my children. And I can't really fault them for that."

"Well, if it does get too exhausting, Nick and I can bring the kids over and we could get the two women to try out their family traditions on us. I doubt Nick would mind and Diana should learn about everything she can."

Rosalee perks up. "I think that is a brilliant idea. After all, we just talked about how you and Nick are members of our family. We really should all get together. It's important for families to connect as much as possible."

"I was thinking the same thing"


End file.
